Verano del 2017 (Otayurio)
by Fredua
Summary: Dos años después, Otabek había superado el dolor de su primer amor. O al menos eso creía hasta que vuelve a enamorarse, y sus miedos regresan a él destruyendo todo lo que había logrado. Volver a Canadá había sido, probablemente, la decisión más difícil de su vida. {Otayurio, con un leve JJBek}


**Summary:** _Dos años después, Otabek había superado el dolor de su primer amor. O al menos eso creía hasta que vuelve a enamorarse, y sus miedos regresan a él destruyendo todo lo que había logrado._ _Volver a Canadá había sido, probablemente, la decisión más difícil de su vida._

 **Disclaimer:** _El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco._

* * *

 **Nunca me agradó la idea de decirle al lector que hacer, así que pueden tomar esto como una recomendación.**

 **Este one shot es la continuación de mi primer fic JJBek, Verano del 2015. Siempre tuve en mente finalizarlo con Otayuri como la pareja final, pero me parecía mal publicarlo junto con la primera parte.**

 **Pueden leer directamente esto sin necesidad de Vd2015, pero hay un par de cositas que quizás pierdan el sentido si uno no conoce al menos esa parte.**

 **En fin, sin importar la decisión que tomen, pueden pasar a leer este OS tranquilamente...**

* * *

 _When I'm a sinner, you're a King James,  
and when I'm lost, you're the map's missin' page,  
and when I'm shakin', you're steady like Stone.  
_ _You see, you fix me_

 _ **{The mechanic-Rascal Flatts}**_

Yuri iba a asesinarlo si no llegaba a recogerlo en tiempo y forma, después de todo su pequeño amigo era muy poco tolerante cuando visitaba un país que no conocía como el suyo propio.

La primavera casi comenzaba en Canadá, y Otabek se encontraba feliz de haber podido volver a pisar esas bellas tierras desde _ese_ día.

Corrió hasta la salida del vuelo del ruso e intentó recuperar el aire, se había desacostumbrado a correr tanto. Miró su reloj, 12:30 PM, Yuri debería estar desembarcando pronto. Ajustó un poco sus borcegos, al salir tan apurado los había atado bastante mal, y no quería que el rubio comenzase a gritarle por no cuidarse debidamente. Si, el gatito tenía garras, y Otabek no quería que las saqué por el en este día.

Se sentó en la fila de asientos más cercana y sacó su teléfono. Entró a twitter para pasar el rato, quizás el rubio había twitteado algo durante el viaje, así sabría qué tal estaba todo… gran error: lo primero que vio al abrir la maldita aplicación fue una foto de Jean y su prometida Isabella. Ambos se encontraban frente a la casa del canadiense, posando junto a la gran familia, anunciando la fecha de su _gran esperado_ casamiento, el quince de Julio.

Por unos minutos se sintió traicionado por la familia Leroy, había compartido tantos momentos juntos, pero después se dio cuenta que él no fue más que un invitado en esa casa y no formaba parte de esa familia. Pensó que iba a afectarle mucho más el saber que su primer amor iba a contraer matrimonio el mismo día en el cual le rompió el corazón. No iba a mentir, el dolor de la decepción seguía presente en su alma, pero en realidad ese dolor solo era a causa de lo usado que se había sentido, habían pasado dos años tenía que seguir adelante.

—¡Beka!—Se paró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre mientras guardaba su celular, y observó a Yuri correr hacía él con los brazos abiertos. Sonrió casi sin notarlo y avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta él.

—¡Gatito!—exclamó al llegar junto al rubio abrazándolo fuertemente y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Oyó al ruso reir en el aire e inmediatamente todo el dolor que sentía se esfumó. No entendía como en tan pocos meses se había vuelto tan cercano al joven, pero estaba muy feliz con ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x

El kazajo mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido.

Cuando tuvo la idea de llevar al ruso con sus dos amigos nunca pensó que llegaran a entenderse tan bien. Resulta que su nuevo amigo era un gran fanático del hockey y eso logró que los hermanos canadienses lo adoptasen al instante como uno más del grupo.

Se encontraban en la pista que solían utilizar para practicar, los canadienses patinaban alrededor mientras él y el rubio practicaban un par de saltos. Se detuvo al instante al ver al oji-verde realizar un triple Axel, se veía asombroso con el traje negro y su pelo suelto con una pequeña tensa que el mismo había tenido el placer de hacer, aún recordaba lo suave que se sentía el cabello del menor mientras deslizaba sus dedos en él… definitivamente era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Scott le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, regañándolo por perderse debido a su " _cabeza de enamorado"_ , no pudo evitar reír y salir rápidamente de la pista.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño café, en donde sus amigos no tuvieron mejor idea que contarle a Yuri todas las cosas que había hecho en sus años de amistad. Fue imposible no reírse al ver la cara del rubio cuando sus amigos le contaron como solían entrar gratis al club de la ciudad ya que él era el DJ, aunque eso provocó a que su joven amigo les pida que lo lleven un día, cosa que Otabek no iba a hacer en su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Un mes después de la llegada de Yuri a Canadá ahí se encontraba él, en un club que no pisaba hacía años, siendo arrastrado por sus tres amigos.

Jason se había tomado el trabajo de decirle al encargado que Otabek Altin estaba en la ciudad y que le encantaría volver a tocar en su club… y una mierda, Otabek solo tocaba ahí en esa época porque necesitaba el dinero para mantener su departamento, nada más.

Entró a la cabina junto al ruso mientras sus dos amigos se iban con sus respectivas novias a bailar. El pequeño rubio miraba todo asombrado, señalando botones que no sabía para que servían, y mirando a la gente debajo de ellos con una sonrisa.

Esas tres horas se le hicieron interminables, en especial después de que el gatito decidiera que bailar era más divertido que estar ahí dentro. Saludó al nuevo DJ y se dirigió a la pista por Yuri, quizás se estaba aburriendo él solo.

Aunque quizás no estaba tan aburrido si se encontraba bailando con un pelirrojo mucho más grande que él. El kazajo lo conocía, era Luke, un DJ que solía ir de vez en cuando, no era tan bueno. Se acercó a ellos y apartó al mayor de un empujón, nadie ponía las manos en la cintura de _su gatito_ frente a él. Vio como el ruso abría la boca para decirle algo, probablemente un insulto, pero lo pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse lentamente contra él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, bailando y tocándose mutuamente hasta perderse en el cuerpo ajeno, pero tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de finalizar eso. Observó el rostro del menor, sonrojado por el constante movimiento, las pupilas dilatadas por el poco alcohol que había consumido, y los labios entre abiertos en busca de aire. Casi sin notarlo, sin poder hacer algo para frenarse a sí mismo, Otabek juntó sus labios en un beso necesitado, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mayo llegó casi sin notarlo, entre salidas con sus amigos canadienses y el ruso, o solo él y el rubio cuando los morenos se encontraban con sus novias, Otabek había perdido la noción del tiempo. El clima era cada vez más cálido cosa que amaba. Recorrió por quita vez todas las cosas que tenía sobre la pequeña manta de gatitos que había comprado días atrás; tenía jugo de naranja, café, una pequeña tarta de limón y otra de chocolate… lo único que le faltaba era la valentía para decirle al ruso como se sentía.

Desde ese beso que había compartido dos meses atrás se sentía diferente, y sabía que al rubio le pasaba lo mismo. Las miradas que se dirigían mutuamente eran notorias hasta para Scott que nunca se enteraba de nada. Y no creía que los besos que Yuri le daba sean porque si, sabía que el joven era diferente.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy deprisa cuando el joven entró en su campo visual. Se veía hermoso, más que de costumbre, con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel y una musculosa de su banda favorita.

—Hola Beka—el menor se sentó frente a él y sonrió levemente.

—Gatito—notó como se sonrojaba levemente al escucharlo decirle así y se sintió bien consigo mismo, Yuri no le era tan indiferente— sé que te preguntaras por qué te invité a esta plaza, bueno… la verdad es que yo quería decirte que-que yo me siento bien cuando esta-estamos juntos y… quiero que estemos juntos… eso—se sorprendió al escuchar una risa tan fuerte abandonar los labios de su acompañante.

Por un momento se sintió como un idiota ¿De verdad pensó que alguien como Yura iba a darle una oportunidad?

—Beka, beka—susurró el menor mientras se acercaba gateando hacia él y negaba lentamente—o debería decirte baka, porque eres bastante idiota.—al llegar a su lado el joven se sentó en su regazo y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, al mismo tiempo es el que rozaba sus labios levemente—yo también me siento bien cuan-cuando esta-estamos juntos… baka—contestó burlándose de él para después besarlo de lleno en los labios. Adoraba los labios de Yuri, siempre tenían un leve sabor a chocolate y se sentían suaves al entrar en contacto con los suyos propios. Se preguntaba si todo su cuerpo era tan suave bajo el toque de sus labios, y se golpeó mentalmente… no era momento de pensar en eso.—Eso sí, si nos volvemos tan vomitivos como el viejo y el cerdo prometo golpearte más de lo normal— y después de la amenaza volvió a capturar sus labios una vez más, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de personas que pasaban por ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Llegó al departamento más rápido de lo que planeaba, y con todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el plato favorito de Yura: piroshkis.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, desde ahí podía observar al ruso durmiendo en el sofá. Se acercó hasta él para poder cubrirlo con la manta de gatitos que le había regalado después de comenzar a salir, a pesar de estar terminando Junio el clima estaba un poco fresco, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado: Yuri tenía en el cuello colgando una pequeña corona.

Sintió como el aire abandonaba de golpe sus pulmones y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Imágenes de ese día volvieron a su mente, pero esta vez no era Jean si no el joven ruso quien lo abandonaba por alguien más y volvía a quedarse solo. Despertó al menor a los gritos, y cuando lo observó levantarse le rogó que se quite esa cadena, para después arrojarla por la ventana.

—¡Beka! ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¡¿Qué tenía esa corona?! ¡La encontré en uno de los cajones y me pareció bonita, solo eso!—Se paralizó al instante ¿él estaba llorando? Llevó ambas manos a su propio rostro, y efectivamente se encontraba empapado por las lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada al menor y se odió a sí mismo, su Yuri se encontraba con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Yura yo… yo lo lamento—se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó. Necesitaba contarle todo lo sucedido, pero no sabía por dónde ni cómo empezar—Hace tres años atrás llegué a Canadá para entrenarme…—se separó lentamente del agarre del ruso y se sentó en el sofá, indicándole que haga lo mismo—Durante ese tiempo conocí a Jason y Scott—el menor asintió sin comprender muy bien a donde se dirigía la historia, después de todo el ya conocía a ambos hermanos—pero no solo los conocí a ellos gatito, sino que también conocía a Jean Jacques Leroy, mi primer amor—bajó la cabeza evitando a toda costa los ojos del rubio, no quería recibir su mirada de decepción en ese momento. Sintió como el menor apretaba fuertemente su mano derecha en señal para que continúe—entrenábamos juntos en la pista, no me hablaba con nadie y él se acercó a mí, nos volvimos muy cercanos […] y lo amé Yuri, lo amé y por un momento creí que él sentía lo mismo, pero esa noche me di cuenta que no, que yo no era más que un juego—levantó la vista hacía su acompañante, necesitaba una respuesta, la que sea.

—¿Todavía lo amas Beka?—sinceramente se esperaba todo tipo de reacción excepto esa. ¿Si todavía amaba a JJ? Observó los ojos del ruso por unos segundos e inmediatamente descarto la idea de seguir enamorado del canadiense, Jean formaba parte de un doloroso pasado, pero Yuri… él era su futuro.

—No gatito, ya no lo amo—el menor estaba a punto de protestar, pero no le dio tiempo—el verte usar esa cadena solo me recordó lo fácil que es que la gente me lastime, lo rápido que puedo llegar a quedarme solo. Te vi yéndote lejos con alguien más, con alguien mejor, tal como él lo hizo esa noche. No malentiendas esto Yura, quise a Jean con todo mi corazón, pero ya no… y sinceramente el miedo a perderte es mil veces más doloroso que al que sentí esa noche.

Intentó abrir su corazón una vez más, rogando porque esta vez todo sea diferente. Esperó unos segundos por una señal del ruso, hasta que sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, que después de un largo rato lo abandonaron en busca de oxígeno.

Y así pasaron esa noche, entre Piroshkis recién hechos, mantas de gatitos y leves _te quiero_ susurrados contra la piel ajena al mismo tiempo en el que ignoraban la película de turno en la televisión.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Volvió rápidamente al departamento de los hermanos, tenía que ir a terminar de empacar, ya era cinco de julio y él y Yuri tenían que tomar un vuelo a Rusia en una semana, quería guardar todo lo que no iba a usar para poder disfrutar los días que les quedaban en ese país al máximo.

Entró a la sala gritando el nombre de Yuri, quizás ya había llegado de comprar las cosas en el mercado. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina, sonrió y se dirigió hasta allá inmediatamente, se divertiría gritándole un ratito a su pequeño gatito por haber empezado a cocinar las pizzas sin él.

—Me parece de muy mal gusto que hayas empezado sin mi gatito—Pero después de doblar hacía la entrada de la cocina se dio cuenta de su gran error: el que había hecho ruido no era su gatito, eran Jean.

—Hola Ota—¿Hola Ota? Dos años después y lo único que tenía para decirle era "Hola Ota". Sintió unas ganas tremendas de volver a romper su nariz como aquella noche, pero quería evitar el contacto con él lo mayor posible.

—Me llamo Otabek Altin, Leroy, no "Ota"—Su voz salió más seca y fría de lo que pretendía, pero no soportaba que lo trate con tanta confianza—y deberías irte, Yuri debe estar por llegar y no quiero discutir con él por tu culpa—.

—Otabek, fue tu novio quien me dejó entrar… sino ¿Cómo pensas que logré llegar a tu cocina? ¿Por Jason y Scott? Creo que lo más probable es que me encerrasen en el horno y me cocinen a fuego lento—Contra todo pronóstico no pudo evitar reír, y es que era verdad, Jason y Scott aún no habían olvidado lo que lloró por Jean y el tiempo que había estado sin visitarlos por culpa del canadiense —Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada Otabek pero Yuri vino a hablar conmigo y a pedirme, más bien a exigirme, una explicación por todo lo que te hice. Y si estás dispuesto a escucharme, me encantaría poder dártela.

Por un momento se sintió perdido, imaginó al pequeño gatito exigiéndole al mayor por una explicación y todo su pecho se llenó de un calor reconfortante. Dirigió su mirada a Leroy y asintió levemente, mientras se dirigía a la cafetera y le indicaba que toma asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra.

—Al principio fue extraño, había dejado mi relación de secundaría con Isabella después de que ella se mudara… sé que no es excusa, pero el tenerte cerca me distraía mucho. —Dejó un café sobre la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía, inmediatamente murmuro un leve "lo siento" y se quedó ahí, parado frente al moreno esperando a que continúe su historia—Yuri me dijo que te sentías usado, y probablemente yo me hubiese sentido igual en tu lugar. Pero nunca te usé Ota, cada te quiero que te dediqué fue verdadero, pero lamentablemente te quería mientras a ella la amaba.—apretó su taza con fuerza, una cosa era saber que nunca lo amó, pero otra era escucharlo de su propia boca. Amaba a Yuri, lo amaba mucho, pero no podía evitar llorar por haber sido usado de esa forma—cuando te fuiste esa noche, sentí un dolor que no me dejaba respirar, mucho más fuerte que el de mi nariz. Me planteé por meses ir a buscarte, decirte que lo sentía y dejar a Bella… pero sé que era tarde—.

—No lo era—las palabras salieron casi sin pensarlo—esperé porque volvieras a mi lado, en cada competencia rogaba encontrarte en los vestuarios esperando por mí, o algo. Y el año pasado, cuando me invitaste a cenar con vos e Isabella… te odié más que antes. Era como si gozases mi infelicidad, mi dolor por no poder tenerte. Pero no, hasta ese Grand Prix probablemente no hubiese sido tarde, hasta que conocí a Yura—.

—Lo lamento Otabek, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte—el teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar, lo observó sin querer y pudo distinguir la foto de la joven prometida en la pantalla.

—Deberías irte Jean, no es bueno hacer esperar a la futura novia, se casan en diez días—Se encaminó a la sala, dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado—y no te preocupes, estas perdonado JJ, no quiero seguir guardándote rencor por esto—el canadiense sonrió inmediatamente, murmurando un leve "gracias Ota".

Volvió a la cocina y preparó un poco más de café, estaba seguro que tendría una larga charla con su novio sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

—¿El joven desea algo de tomar?—No notó a la azafata que se encontraba junto a él. Iba a negarse cuando Yuri decidió hacerlo por él.

—Mi joven _novio_ no necesita nada, vieja bruja—.

—Yura… no tenía más de veinticinco años—apuntó el kazajo señalando a la morena que se alejaba a la cocina—y no, no la estaba mirando… _gatito_ —inmediatamente el menor se sonrojó completamente, para después pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago como venganza. Comenzó a reír y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros del ruso.

Observó por la ventana, iba a extrañar Canadá. Después de todo, al contrario que el verano de hace dos años atrás, se iba con el corazón lleno de felicidad y no lleno de decepciones. Se iba del país con la promesa de volver a visitar a sus amigos, esta vez más seguido. Observó una vez más el rostro de su gatito, lleno de paz mientras dormía, y sintió como su pecho se llenaba de dicha. Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer para explicarle a la pareja que estaba saliendo con su pequeño protegido.

Si, definitivamente el verano del 2017 podría ser catalogado como uno de los mejores de su vida…

 _When I'm cold, you're on fire,  
and when I'm flat, you're air for the tire,  
and when I'm rain through the clouds your sunshine screams.  
_ _You fix me_

 _ **{The mechanic-Rascal Flatts}**_

* * *

 **¿Tomates, golpes, abrazos?**

 **Me gustaría saber que piensan.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
